mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Loot:Brazil/@comment-41.196.135.35-20110308220816
Brazil is coming! To celebrate the World's Biggest Party, a special Carnival Event has arrived to earn Golden (Golden Masks = 5 Carnivial Masks) and Carnival Masks to build 4 different Carnival themed items! No official release date has been provided for Brazil! But collect enough masks and you can have a chance to get early beta access into Brazil! The Carnival Combo Event has multiple ways to get items! Collect Carnival Masks by Completing jobs, winning fights, and robbing properties. Playing the Carnival Mini-Game! From free gifts Posting and clicking on wall posts Purchase from the Marketplace To increase your chances of looting Carnival Masks through jobs, be sure to complete jobs which require higher amounts of energy. For example, completing jobs in New York or Italy which require the lowest amount of energy to complete will only lower your chance of collecting a Carnival Mask. Jobs that require a higher percentage of your maximum energy will increase your chances of looting a Carnival Mask. A Carnival mini-game will also be available to increase the chances of collecting extra Carnival Masks! This mini-game will appear at random when completing jobs, fights, or robs and present different doors to choose from with a possibility of discovering up to 5 extra Carnival Masks! The first time you play the game, it's free. Golden Masks can be found behind a secret door! You can also replay the game for 1 Reward Point. Good Luck! Daily Maximum Carnival Mask Collection limits (limits reset at midnight local time) 10 Carnival Masks can be looted per day from Jobs (each Carnival Mask has a super-rare secret % chance of being a Golden Masks, for a maximum of 1 per day from Jobs) 10 Carnival Masks can be looted per day from Fighting (each Carnival Mask has a super-rare secret % chance of being a Golden Masks, for a maximum of 1 per day from Fighting) 10 Carnival Masks can be looted per day from Robbing (each Carnival Mask has a super-rare secret % chance of being a Golden Masks, for a maximum of 1 per day from Robbing) 40 Carnival Masks can be collected per day from free gift accepts Anything after the 40th Carnival Mask per day becomes a Mystery Bag. You can receive a maximum of 40 Masks per day this way 5 Carnival Masks can be collected per day from your ask for Carnival Masks wall posts. There are no limits to how many times you can post an ask wall post. The first five friends to click on an ask wall post, will send one your way You cannot click to collect from your own wall post - "Nice try, but you cannot collect from you own feed." 10 Carnival Masks can be collected per day from clicking on a friend's wall post. There are two different types of wall posts (ask and share) and you can collect up to 5 for each type. When you click on an ask wall post, it will also send one to your friend. If you have maxed out at 5 for type of wall post, you will get a "You collected the max number of Carnival Masks from this type of feed. Try again tomorrow." If 5 people beat you to the wall post, you will get a "You are too late. All the Carnival Masks have been claimed. Look out for more." 5 Carnival Masks can be collected per day from clicking on a friend's Golden Mask wall post. You get a Carnival Mask, not a Golden Mask If 5 people beat you to the wall post, you will get a "You are too late. All the Carnival Masks have been claimed. Look out for more." There are no limits to the number of Carnival Masks you can collect from playing the Mini-Game (it just requires 1 Reward Point to replay the Mini-Game) Carnival Masks can be purchased for 1 Reward Point each in the Marketplace. When you have enough Carnival Masks, the following Carnival Loot Items will unlock for trade-in - 25 Carnival Masks - Pecuna Blowgun (45/24) Weapon, Common 50 Carnival Masks - Heavy Assault Squad (31/58) Armor, Uncommon 100 Carnival Masks - Pink Birdeater Tarantula (65/34) Animal, Rare 150 Carnival Masks - Air Brazil (45/90) Vehicle, Superior Air Brazil is required for access to the Beta period in Brazil. copied from zynga forum...